Inevitable
by Immortal Fawkes
Summary: It was a shock. Everyone knew what would happen. All faith had been lost. One-shot


That was it. If was definite how it would all end. The pressure was too much. He was only young. The only thing he knew was war. He had no childhood, damn; he didn't even know what one of those was. Being a wizard was all well and good, but when you were bought up with muggles, life was hell.

"What's happened?"

"Have you not heard? The end has been decided. We know our fate." She looked like she was in a trance, possessed almost.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You'll see soon enough." She walked away.

News had spread. The death eaters celebrated, but Voldemort reminded them it wasn't over. Dumbledore and the rest of the Order were trying to come up with a plan.

"I told you we should have had a back up plan." Tonks was surprisingly happy, probably because she was right for once, and trying to put aside her shock from what she had heard.

"Tonks, this is no time to be all 'I-told-you-so.'" Remus grabbed her arms, and shook her gently back to reality.

"Well," said Dumbledore. "The last horcrux has been destroyed, we just need to get rid of the death eaters, and attack Voldemort." There was uncertainty in his voice, but everyone trusted Dumbledore.

Ron had been looking everywhere to find Hermione. What had she been going on about? 'We know our fate.' She was just as bad as Dumbledore for talking in riddles. He went to the great hall. There he found his family surrounding a body. It had the trademark, orange hair. It was one of his family. He moved closer to the body. He was shocked to see Percy lying on the floor. Despite what he had done to their family, everyone still felt like a piece of them was missing.

It was Ginny who reacted the worst. She had always been close to Ron, Fred and George, but she was the only one who Percy could stand. She clutched his body, making it seem like she was trying to give him some of her own life.

"Come on dear." Molly pulled Ginny away. "What's done is done."

"I'm sorry." Ron whispered to Percy.

"Where have you been? We were worried you might have had the same fate as him." Molly hugged Ron so tight; he had to gasp for breath.

"Looking for Hermione. You haven't seen her have you?"

"No."

They had managed to get to Voldemort's hideout unnoticed. There was just one problem.

"Exactly how are we planning on taking them out?" Kingsley often doubted Dumbledore.

"I hadn't got that far in planning. Just ambush them I suppose." With that they entered from all sides and attacked. The death eaters were so surprised that the ones who were on the dark lord's side for power, fled. Only a few remained, among them was his most loyal but psychotic follower, Bellatrix. Remus was severely injured, and Tonks took him to the great hall to be healed. Kingsley managed to catch Bellatrix unaware and sent a killing curse in her direction.

After some intense battling, only Voldemort was left. He might have been outnumbered, but he was strong, despite his horcrux's being destroyed. It was his anger and determination that made him who he was. He couldn't love; he felt no remorse. Killing was his passion. With a flick of his wand, the Order was under attack. They put up a fight, but they weren't strong enough. Only those who had been in the great hall or surrendered, survived. Voldemort had all the power he could wish for.

Ron eventually found Hermione. She had surrendered and gone to the dark side.

"Join us Ron. It's your only way of survival."

"But what happened?"

"Join us, and all shall be revealed." She raised her wand, threatening him. He joined, like everyone else.

The end had always been determined. Only Harry could defeat Voldemort. Everyone knew that. When people found out, they felt fighting was pointless. He was just a boy, told he had to save the wizarding world. It was too much for him. Everyone was shocked.

Harry James Potter had committed suicide.

* * *

A/N This is a one-shot. I basically wanted to kill everyone, but I knew that wouldn't be much of a story, so I decided the Chosen One would be best; as well as others. Tell me what you think, it'll cheer me up.


End file.
